Friends Or Alibis KyleDavid
by gravityisgettingtome
Summary: This was written a while ago, around a year ago, but I love Breathe Carolina. Kyle's an abusive boyfriend. Read it c: live it, love it, good.
1. Chapter 1

I kept my eyes on the door. I knew that Kyle was about to come home from work,  
>and he usually had something to complain about...mostly about me.<p>

I couldn't ever seem to please him, so he would kick and punch me. I found  
>nothing wrong with him beating me up; he told me he loved me and he would always<br>give me a kiss at the end.

I smiled, knowing that no one understood him like I did. They always said that  
>he was too violent and too clingy. I beg to differ. We had this connection from<br>the start. He just stood out to me.

He was the one though. Kyle liked sex a lot. As a matter of fact, I can't  
>remember one night when we didn't have sex because he loved it so much.<p>

Oh, but he adored making a scene...he said one day that he just did it because  
>he loved watching me squirm. But after he took me out for coffee and apologized.<p>

I heard a car pull up in the driveway and the sound of a door being slammed.  
>Yeah, Kyle was home. I could tell I wasn't going to be sleeping well tonight.<p>

The door crashed into the wall as an angry Kyle emerged from behind it. "Son of  
>a mother fucking bitch. David, I believe you have some major explaining to do."<p>

"Kyle, whats wrong?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing." he shrugged, slamming some photographs down on the coffee table.  
>"Ya know, except for the fact that you're cheating on me with another man!"<p>

Cheating? Even I wouldn't stoop that low. "I literally think you've lost your  
>mind this time."<p>

"No, not this time. I have proof." he smirked evilly and pointed at the pictures  
>in front of me.<p>

I looked at the pictures, picking the top off the pile. A nude picture…with Alex  
>DeLeon. From way back when though…I don't even talk to Alex anymore. "Kyle, no,<br>these were from a long time ago!"

He shook his head in disbelief. "It doesn't matter, either way. I guess we might  
>have to do something about this…"<p>

"N-No!" I cried; I knew what he meant by that. Not only did I not want a  
>punishment in general, but they seemed to be getting worse everyday.<p>

"Oh yes," he growled and took out his pocket knife. "Now, lay down on the ground  
>and make this easier for me."<p>

"Absolutely not!" I protested.

He laughed and threw me on the ground. I hissed as my spine hit the floor,  
>sending a jolt through my body. He straddled my waist and pulled the left sleeve<br>of my long sleeve shirt up. I was kicking and screaming, but that didn't seem to  
>phase him.<p>

"Now everyone will know what you are…" he smirked and carved a single seven  
>letter word into my wrist; each letter killed me more than the last.<p>

CHEATER. Blood oozed from the wound as it burned and stung. I squeezed my eyes  
>shut as my wrist went numb.<p>

"I love you, David," Kyle grinned as he threw the bloody knife behind him.

He crushed his lips against mine; it made me feel so vulnerable. He bit down on  
>my bottom lip hard and made me shriek at a horrible pitch.<p>

"STOP IT!" I shouted at him as I pushed him off.

I crawled over to the knife, but Kyle grabbed my ankle and tried to drag me  
>back. I dug my fingers into the carpet as tears poured from my eyes. I should've<br>known this would happen.

Stretching far enough to get a hold of the knife, I wrapped my fingers around  
>the handle and stabbed Kyle in the forearm. A shrill noise escaped his lips and<br>he let his grip loosen from around my ankle.

I stood up unsteadily and ran towards the door as Kyle tried to pull the knife  
>out. I opened the door before he could get it out. Sprinting across the street,<br>I could hear shouts and yells from behind me.

I sat on my brothers couch, pillow below me and cozy blanket on me, looking at  
>my left wrist. CHEATER. It scarred me and threatened to never go away.<p>

I kept my eyes on the door, knowing he would be back again…


	2. Chapter 2

I took a swig from my orange juice. My brother left for work, and that was the start of the horrible day.

When he left, I felt like I was being watched. It was a never-ending feeling, or just until he got home from his eight hour shift. He said I'd be okay, but I disagreed with him on that.

I was a thousand miles away from that... Thing now. Why would I be worrying about such a silly thing? It was all in my mind. It was just like the monster under your bed; a pretend creature that cruel people told you about just to scare you.

But it was actually real. Too real.

I sighed and set my glass on the counter. I didn't want to spend all day drowning my worries in orange juice, so I decided to decrease my IQ and watch some mind-numbing television.

Nothing was on, except of course 48 Hour Mystery. Just what I needed.

The woman was murdered in her apartment building by an abusive ex-boyfriend. It took the authorities  
>about a week to notice that she was missing. The murderer was never convicted. Now, that's settling. Thank you, TV, you made my Life so much easier not to worry about.<p>

I looked down at my wrist and sighed. I traced the letters with my index finger lightly. They were scars now, and I knew they weren't going to go away. I hated looking at it everyday, it brought back bad memories. Horrible ones. They haunt me every day, night, and afternoon.

There was a knock on the door. I didn't want to answer it; what if it was that "thing"...?

But then again, what's the possibility that he traveled across the country just to set the record straight? Slim chance. What could it hurt to see some daylight anyway?

I walked over to the door as a strange feeling welled at the pit of my stomach. Placing my hand on the door gently, I felt the urge to throw up. I bit my lip, I grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Miss me?" A deep voice said from in front of me.

A pressure was felt on my chest as I was pushed into a wall. The door was slammed. I let out a cry, even though no-one would hear me.

"I was looking all over for you," I could feel the smirk in it's voice. It was pinning me to the wall; I couldn't get away. "Who would've thought you'd want to get away from me so bad that you'd go all the way on the other side of the country?"

Tears stained my cheeks; I tried to talk, but it didn't seem to work. My throat swelled up. I could feel it breathing on me, pressing against me, plotting ways to torture me.

I couldn't put up a fight, there was no point. It would win no matter how much I struggled. It pressed it's chapped lips against my soft ones. It's mouth fit perfectly against my own, just like I remember.

Its lips slid across my jawline and my neck slowly, controlling hands sliding my jeans down my thighs, along with my boxers. Cool air hit my skin, making me yelp.

Its hands left my body. I could hear the unbuckling of a belt and the sound of fabric sliding off skin. I gulped and thought about what this thing was going to do to me.

"Come on, David," It hissed on my ear. "Say my name, I missed your voice." It's voice softened.

I shook my head and bit my lip. That was the last thing I would want to do.

"Say it!" It growled and punched the wall. It's voice got rough again.

I whimpered. "K-Kyle..."

It hurt. His name stung my tongue. I wanted to die.

Kyle smirked. He turned me around and pinned me against the wall, ass out.

"Don't worry, sweet stuff," Kyle whispered in my ear. "It'll all be over soon."


End file.
